battlebearsfandomcom-20200215-history
BBG Maps
Battle Bears Royale currently includes seven different stages on which players battle.__FORCETOC__ Battlefield Airpad Battlefield Airpad is mostly a large, square open battlefield. This map features two towers connected to a wall, which makes this a perfect place for a team base. Each teams spawnpoint is located near or behind this wall to create some protection from enemies. To get on top of the towers, the players must use Jump Pads located behind the wall. In the middle of the course is a grassy flatland with symmetric trenches scattered around the field. In the very center of the map is a small pillar, and the Bearzerker pickup is located on top of this. To reach this, players must use the Jump Pads to jump up the pillar. In the fields other two sides, besides the two bases, are located two small spacecrafts - one in each side of the field - which the players can climb on top of to gain somewhat protection or take better aim at opponents. On these spacecrafts a special Jump Pad is located which will shoot you high over the field, making the player land right next to the opposite spacecraft. Character skill (scale of 1-10): Soldier: 4-8.5 Heavy: 1-5.5 Huggable: 5-9 Demo: 6-10 Sniper: 7.5-10 Chub Scout: 6.5-9.5 *Remember, All ratings are approximate and are based off of surveys, videos, online forums, and other sources such as app reviews and other people. Desert Airmine Desert Airmine is the second non-symmentric stage in Battle Bears Royale. Taking place in desert-like surroundings, the teams will use several Jump Pads to get around the field which also consists of many small shortcuts (such as a plank across the big gaping canyon). The desert airmine is, as mentioned, non-symmentrical, which also includes the height. The stage contain several levels of floating desert islands, which varies in size. As for spawnpoints, these are also quite non-typical compared to the other three stages. The Red team will spawn on the lowest level of the stage, while the Blue team will spawn in a somewhat middle level. These points are very close to each other, only seperated by a Jump Pad and a high level-difference. Another important place on this map is the windmill. This mill, also known to many as "the tower", has a platform from which a player standing there will have overview on almost everywhere on the course. The Blue team even has the ability to watch the entire Red team's base from the windmill platform. On the Blue Team's base, there is a small hole. If you fall in that particular hole, do not worry. At the bottom, there is a platform with a Joules bonus and a Bearzerker power up. The jump pad there will shoot you up and to the Red Team's base. If you use Chub Scout , there is a chance you can suicide. Character skill: Soldier: 4-6 Heavy: 5-8 Huggable: 3.5-8.5 Demo: 5.5-7.5 Sniper: 6-10 Chub Scout 7-9.5 Huggable Factory Huggable Factory is a big metallic stage. The course is made as a 2-level stage with a lot of bridges making for the upper floor and a flat floor with lots of boxes on it making for the lower floor. The team bases are created with a somewhat big room and another smaller room with Huggable-tubes in which are produced new huggables. In the very center of the map, on the upper-level bridge, the Bearzerker power up is located, making some players rush to the middle to acquire it first. In both team bases are located Shields and on top of two of the boxes, near the center of the course, are located Imperial Basket Grandes and in two of the corners, Small Health Packs are available. By playing Huggable with So-Fly in this course, you can actually get to a few secret areas no-one else can reach. Character skill: Soldier: 5-7 Heavy: 5-7 Huggable: 7.5-10 Demo: 4-6.5 Sniper: 2-5 Chub Scout: 4.5-8 Spacecraft Spacecraft'''is a simple yellow-themed course. Being rectangular, it contains the team bases in each end of the course. These bases are in two levels and spawnpoints are located either on the upper or lower level of the base In the middle, a big battlefield is located with a big pillar in the middle on which the Double Damage can be found. To get to the top of this pillar the players must use one of the four Jump Pads located around the pillar. Shields and Medic Pack are located near both teams bases. The Imperial Basket Grandes were located in every teams base, but as of v1.3 they are located on the left and right side of the middle battlefield. Character skill: Soldier: 6-8 Heavy: 4.5-7 Huggable: 5-9 Demo: 3-6 Sniper: 2.5-7 Chub Scout 6-8.5 Facing Temples '''Facing Temples was added in v1.3.1. It is extremely unpredictable depending on the players. The course features two giant temples on a Island-like field surrounded by lava. If a player falls into the lava, it will be counted as a suicide. Each teams base is on the inside of each temple. By going to the back of the temple, players can get on top of it. In the two other sides of the field is two smaller ruins in which Shields are located. In the middle of these are a lava pool dividing the stage. In this lava pool a small island is located on which the Double Damage is located. In PtB the bombs are in the small buildings to the sides of the map. Abusement Park Abusement Park, added in v.1.3.2 , is now a playable stage that features a large carnival-like place with many circus tents in the middle. The stage is un-symetrical like Desert Airmine. It also has very random Pickup Placements. The player is more likely to get to the Double Damage if they are on the blue team, as the gazebo-like structure is right next to their spawning area. The narrow alley next to it is a very good place to send explosive projectiles, as it is very hard to avoid them in the tight space. Also in this stage, are posters of either upcoming games or skins that never made it in the game. There is one poster, located near the exit of the park, that says a new game is coming out somewhere in the 2010's. That may just be a joke, or it might be a hint of a new game idea from SkyVu. The other 2 posters, located near the exit, are 2 duplicate posters of a Soldier skin that never made it in the game. If you look on BATTLE BEARS blog, you'll find concept art of that skin. Add Character Skills here. Haunted Castle The Haunted Castle was added in Version 1.3.3 , the Halloween update. It's the first map in the game that features switches you can interact with. There are 4 levels of this map: Underground, main ground, on top of the Castle walls, and on top of the Castle's planks in the middle of the map. In the corners of the Castle walls, you'll find either large holes leading to the underground, or a walkway up to the top of the Castle walls. In the middle of the underground, is a Jump Pads that leads to the main ground. In the center of the main ground, there are 2 jump pads that lead up to the high planks of the middle castle. On top of the Castle walls, are Imperial Basket Grandes , Medic Packs , Double Damage powerups, and switches. These switches can open or close the gates of the team's bases. There is one switch above the gates of each team's base, which can be acessed by climbing up the Castle walls. Hit the switch with your Melee attack to activate it. The Shield are located across the entrances to the underground tunnels. Each team's base has another cave-like entrance to the underground tunnels,the main ground, and a gate that can be opened or closed by the switches. In the blue team's base, past the big break in the wall, behindG the fence, there's a big hole in the wall. You can go in the hole by using the Turkish SW Boots . The other side of the hole leads to the main ground. Add Character Skills here. Future Updates In the Official Blog it was announced that in 2013 more maps will come. It was also announced on Facebook. Here there are some projects: It's similar to a factory, or a space station? Category:Stages Category:Battle Bears Royale Category:Plant The Bomb Category:Team Battle Category:Cfd Category:Cfd Category:Astoria Category:Article stubs Category:Arced/Vertically/Diagonally Firing Weapons Category:Article management templates Category:Arcade Category:Armour Category:ABBI Category:Add Category:Achievements Category:Administrator Category:Battle Bears Category:Battle Bears Royale Category:Blog posts Category:Battle Bears -1 Category:Battle Bears: Zombies Category:Battle Bears Zero Category:Bosses Category:Bundle Deals Category:Battlebared Category:Battle Bears: GO Category:Characters Category:Classes Category:Chub Scout Category:Cutscenes Category:Community Category:Curiosities Category:Category templates Category:Currency Category:Class Category:Christmas